Bowling
by SailorNeo
Summary: The team goes bowling and Vala shows off her prowess at Earth sports. DanielVala.


Vala looked at the scenery flashing by the car window. "Where are we going?" she asked. Nothing looked familiar…not that she had seen much outside of the mountain.

"It is called a bowling alley ValaMalduran," Teal'c said.

"It's an alley? Why would we go there?" Vala asked, turning to Daniel.

"Because it's a way to have fun," Cam said from the driver's seat. "And it's not an alley. It's just called one because of what's inside. You'll see what it is."

Sam grinned from the passenger's seat, sharing a knowing look with Cam. This should be entertaining.

They arrived at the bowling alley, Vala professing skepticism at its outside. However, when they got inside, all speech fled her. It was Cosmic Bowling time, and the lights were flashing, music pumping. "Oh wow," she said after a moment.

"Come here," Daniel said from the counter. Everyone got shoes, Vala protesting a little bit.

They got a lane and punched in their names. "So, now what?" Vala asked, moving slightly to the music.

"You watch a master work," Cam said, grabbing a ball and walking up to the lane. The ball sped down and knocked five down. "Sweet," he said. His next ball knocked two down.

Next was Sam's turn, and she managed to get six down. Daniel got six as well, and Teal'c got a whopping nine.

And then it was Vala's turn. "So I just roll the ball down the lane thing?" she asked Daniel.

"That's it. And don't worry if you don't get any. We go bowling about once or twice a month. It takes a little while to get into the swing of it," he said.

"Don't worry Daniel," Vala said as she turned, swinging her hips to the song blasting through all the speakers. When she let the ball rip down the lane, it knocked all ten down. "Was that good?" she asked, pivoting on one foot and looking at Daniel.

His, Cam's, and Sam's jaws had dropped. Teal'c merely smiled. "How…how did you do that?" Cam asked.

"I take to your sports well," Vala said simply. "Your turn Mitchell."

The rest of the game continued, Vala dancing to the music as she bowled, especially when Shakira came on. And frame after frame Vala's score was better than nearly everyone else's. Daniel was flat out amazed by the fact that she'd never played before and yet she was excelling at it. So his score was probably lower than usual due to the way she was moving her hips…

The game ended and Vala came in first with 120 points, closely followed by Cam with 118 points. Teal'c had 100 points, Sam 98, and Daniel had his lowest score of all time, a 68.

"Rematch," Cam said.

"Anytime," Vala said.

They restarted the game, this one far more competitive than the last. With the music blasting, Vala continued dancing and continued to distract Daniel. And she knew it. She wasn't entirely ignorant of the stares she was getting from the nearby bowlers, nor the stares of Daniel.

Vala's competitive nature was definitely showing as she kept getting scores higher than anyone else's. And at the end of this game, she won as well. "You've got to be kidding me," Cam said. "You've never played before, right?"

"I just take to your sports well," Vala shrugged, winking at Daniel.

Since it was time to head back to the mountain, they returned the shoes. Vala wanted to go outside, so Daniel went with her while the others paid. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"What? Beat you?" she asked innocently. "I just distracted you with my feminine wiles."

"I realize that," Daniel muttered.

"What? You don't like to lose?" Vala asked, sliding her arm through his.

"I already lose to you daily," he said.

Vala looked at him in confusion. "What?"

He turned to her. "Vala, every day I lose to you." He looked to the heavens and steeled himself for what he was going to say next. "When I took you out to dinner…I was going to say something else…but I lost my nerve…"

"What was it, darling?" Vala asked.

"I wanted that to be a date," Daniel said. "And then when you were kidnapped…I ran myself ragged trying to find you. And then when I found you…I…I was overjoyed."

Vala looked down. "Really, Daniel?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she looked up. "Daniel…you were the first one I had memories of…And when I started remembering more, the majority were you. One could say that it was because I have the most contact with you, but it wasn't that." She took a breath. "It's because I care about you…more than I would have thought possible…"

Daniel did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

"Well…This is interesting," Cam said.

Daniel moved to break away, but Vala's hand snaked around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms slid down her arms, wrapping around her waist.

"And we're leaving them alone now," Sam said, grabbing Cam's arm and pulling him away.

A moment later, the two broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. "Daniel…I think I might…love you…"

"I love you too, Vala," Daniel said, hugging her to him.


End file.
